


Any Change in Time

by lovelyisthenight (sparkle_1)



Series: Leoji Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_1/pseuds/lovelyisthenight
Summary: It hurts, a little. Sometimes. Mostly, it’s okay. He really likes Leo, and he really does appreciate their friendship. But, sometimes…He can’t help but wonder what it would be like, to have Leo that way. Like… a boyfriend way. To hold his hand, and kiss his cheek, and whatever else couples do. He thinks about it, sometimes, and in those moments of imagination, his chest hurts and his throat tightens up as soon as he remembers that Leo won’t ever want that, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leoji Week 2017, Day 4
> 
> Prompt: Pining/Love

Guang Hong rolls over onto his back, keeping his phone in the air so he can still be seen by Phichit.

“Is it any different than the competitions we’re used to?” he asks.

Phichit hums thoughtfully.

“The skating is definitely at a higher level than the junior division,” he says. “And it’s a little intimidating, competing against all these experienced skaters. I was having a bit of a hard time staying focused during the short program today.”

“You still did amazing, though,” Guang Hong says. “I couldn’t even tell you were nervous when I watched you.”

“Thanks,” Phichit smiles, running a hand through his hair. “I’m having fun, anyway. A few other skaters we know are making their senior debut here, too, and we’ve kind of all been hanging out. Exploring Santa Barbara, and all that.”

“I wish I could go to California,” Guang Hong sighs. “What have you guys done there?”

“Not much, yet,” Phichit admits. “We did some stuff yesterday, though. Like, there was this surf shop we went to that had these _awesome_ looking surfboards. Max Weber - you know him - he took a picture of me with this one that had a really cool swirly design on it, I’ll have to send it to you. Oh! And Leo is kind of from around here, so he showed us - ”

“Leo?”

Phichit pauses and grins.

“Leo de la Iglesia,” he clarifies.

Guang Hong furrows his brow.

“Didn’t he win silver at the Junior Grand Prix Final, last season?” he asks.

“Yup,” Phichit confirms. “It’s a little weird that neither of us has spoken to him before, right? We’re kind of the ‘social butterflies’ in the junior division, I don’t know why we never did before.”

 _“You’re_ the social butterfly,” Guang Hong counters. “This is only my second season competing as a junior. Pretty much everyone I know in the circuit, I know from you. And I haven’t even known you all that long.”

“We come as a package, everybody knows that,” Phichit scoffs. “It doesn’t matter how long we’ve known each other, you’re my best friend. Well, Yuuri is also my best friend. And Adrian. And Chang-min… But you’re like… my default, I guess? One of my first defaults? I don’t know. Was I going somewhere with this?”

Guang Hong laughs.

“Neither of us has met Leo de la Iglesia?” he prompts.

Phichit snaps and points at him triumphantly through the screen.

“Neither of us _had_ met Leo de la Iglesia,” he corrects with a smirk. “I think he’s still competing in some junior events this season, so you might be able to meet him soon, too. Let’s see, he’s a year younger than me, making him 16, making him two years older than you. I think you’ll like him. He’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah? What’s he like?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you know what he looks like, so I’ll skip over that,” Phichit begins, “although, I have to say, his hair is a _lot_ shinier up close. Anyway, off the ice, he seems to be pretty chill.”

“‘Chill?’”

“Ah, American slang for, like, laid-back, or carefree, you know?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So, he’s that, but he’s also really nice and funny. Literally everyone likes him. Even Olivier.”

Guang Hong feels his eyes widen.

“He must be incredible,” he whispers, disbelieving. “Olivier doesn’t like _anyone.”_

“I know, right?” Phichit agrees. “I’m telling you: boy gets along with everybody. I really think you guys would be good friends. And me, of course. Oh! Idea!”

Guang Hong groans in dread. The last time Phichit had an “idea!,” they got in serious trouble with both of their coaches. He does _not_ want to have to scrub the boys’ locker room for a week again.

“Hey, this idea is actually harmless,” Phichit defends. “I was just going to suggest that we add him to our friend group.”

Guang Hong raises an eyebrow.

“You mean… literally every men’s skater in the junior division?”

“Not _that_ group,” Phichit rolls his eyes. “I mean _our_ group. You and me. We could be, like, a trio, or something!”

“Phichit.”

“What?”

“I’ve never even met Leo before.”

Phichit waves a hand.

“I’ll send you a picture after we hang up so you can check that he fits with our aesthetic,” he says, as if this is the obvious course of action.

“Since when do we have an ‘aesthetic?’” Guang Hong asks, squinting his eyes in confusion.

“I don’t know, but if we’re going to be a group, we should probably have one,” Phichit answers unconcernedly.

Guang Hong sighs.

“I don’t really… care?” he says. “If I like him, I guess we could ask him to be friends with us.”

“Great!” Phichit says excitedly. “I should probably go to bed now, but I’ll send you that picture before I fall asleep.”

“Okay,” Guang Hong agrees. “Good night.”

“Night!”

The phone screen goes blank, and Guang Hong presses the home button to wait for the picture.

He’s not surprised when Phichit sends him a text literally seconds later, and he opens the photo to appease him.

O… kay.

Phichit definitely could have gone into more detail on his looks, in Guang Hong’s opinion. Because, apparently, Leo’s hair isn’t the only thing that’s better up close.

His smile, for one thing. He’s looking right at the camera, and he seems to be caught in the middle of laughing at something. He’s grinning widely, and his brown eyes sparkle in amusement. Guang Hong can’t help but smile, too.

He knows Leo is too old for him, at their current ages, but he can’t help thinking that Leo is beautiful, all the same. Suddenly, he’s grateful that Phichit was so insistent.

It’ll make it easier to believe when Guang Hong says Phichit is the reason he wants to meet him. 

…

“So, at this point, there's mayonnaise _all over_ the walls, and the vice principal’s desk is literally _covered_ in olives, right? And Mr. Kensworth says, ‘boys, I don’t know about you, but I think we’d better destroy _olive_ this evidence!’”

Phichit immediately bursts out laughing in the booth beside Guang Hong. It takes Guang Hong a couple more seconds to get the pun, but when he does, he nearly chokes on his hot chocolate trying to hold back his own laughter.

It’s not really all that hilarious, he knows. If anything, the story leading up to the punchline is the most ridiculous part. But Guang Hong thinks Leo is funny, and Phichit thinks everything is funny, so they tend to overreact a little whenever he tells a joke.

At least, Guang Hong knows _he’s_ overreacting.

That feeling that he got, when he first saw that picture of Leo a year ago? It… never actually went away. His little bit of interest has now transformed into a little crush, and it doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

It’s fine, though. He and Leo and Phichit are all friends, and he’s fine with it that way. He’s _great_ with it that way.

Yeah.

“Guang Hong, you okay?”

He jumps, looking up at Leo across the table. He knows a blush is spreading across his cheeks, and he valiantly ignores it.

“Yeah,” he says. He adds a smile for good measure.

Leo still looks a little concerned.

“Are you sure?” he presses. “You were looking pretty serious, there.”

Guang Hong turns to Phichit for back-up, but the other boy just shrugs apologetically.

“I’m with Leo,” he says. “You did look a little… lost, or something. You sure you’re good?”

“I’m fine, guys,” Guang Hong assures them. “Just… thinking about the standings. The free skate’ll be pretty rough tomorrow, don’t you think?”

He listens to Phichit and Leo discuss the current placements and leaders, and goes back to quietly sipping his hot chocolate.

Nothing’s wrong. He likes having Leo as a friend just fine. It’s just a crush.

So why does he feel miserable about it?

…

“Hey, Phichit! You coming, man, or what?”

Guang Hong looks over where Leo’s yelling to across the hotel lobby, and quickly spots Phichit walking towards them.

“Sorry, guys,” Phichit says with a grimace. “Yuuri isn’t feeling too great after… you know, so I’m gonna stay with him tonight.”

They nod knowingly. Guang Hong isn’t entirely sure what’s going on with Yuuri, but he knows he tends to get depressed if he doesn’t do well, so he doesn’t mind Phichit ducking out of their post-competition hang-out to help his friend.

“I guess we’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow, then?” Leo says.

“Sure thing,” Phichit answers as he starts to walk back over to Yuuri, who's standing near the elevator and looking incredibly uncomfortable.

Leo turns to Guang Hong and sighs.

“I get it, but it kind of sucks that he’s missing out on your senior debut celebratory dinner,” he says.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Guang Hong protests as they walk out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk.

“If you say so,” Leo agrees with a fond smile.

That _smile._

It’s been two years since Phichit sent him that picture - the one that Leo laughed about when they finally told him, the one Guang Hong still secretly has saved on his phone - and he still gets butterflies at the sight of that smile.

He knows his feelings are growing. If he keeps on like this, eventually, he’ll have to do _something_ about them. He knows, and he can’t stop it.

It hurts, a little. Sometimes. Mostly, it’s okay. He really likes Leo, and he really does appreciate their friendship. But, sometimes…

He can’t help but wonder what it would be like, to have Leo _that_ way. Like… a _boyfriend_ way. To hold his hand, and kiss his cheek, and whatever else couples do. He thinks about it, sometimes, and in those moments of imagination, his chest hurts and his throat tightens up as soon as he remembers that Leo won’t ever want that, too.

“You remember where we’re going, right?”

He startles at Leo’s voice intruding his thoughts.

“Um, yeah,” he answers quickly. “Phichit said it’s only a block away from the hotel. A Mexican place.”

“Ugh, Phichit would,” Leo mocks disgust. “That stuff they sell is _not_ real Mexican food, I promise you that.”

Guang Hong tries not to stare at the adorable way he wrinkles his nose.

“We don’t have to go there,” he points out. “There’s an entire city of restaurants to choose from. You’re American, you pick something.”

Leo laughs.

“I’ve never been to Seattle,” he says. “I don’t know what’s good around here. Maybe we can ask the locals.”

Leo’s probably joking, but it doesn’t sound like that bad of an idea, actually.

“Why not?” Guang Hong agrees.

Leo blinks, then grins.

“Let’s go, then!”

Laughing, they rush up to the nearest person who doesn’t look like a tourist, and they’re pointed to some seafood restaurant that's supposedly to _die_ for. Apparently, it’s a bit of a walk, but totally worth it, if the man can be believed.

Somewhere on the way, Leo grabs Guang Hong’s hand and uses it to pull him along. It’s a little unprompted - Guang Hong was totally keeping up with him - but he’s _definitely_ not going to say anything about it to Leo.

He’s taking what he can get, at this point.

He knows Leo will never _actually_ like him that way. For one thing, Leo is 18 years old, ready to graduate high school, and Guang Hong is just 16. He’s still a kid, compared to Leo. They’re friends, and equals, but Guang Hong knows it’s just not the same when you add romantic feelings to the mix - especially to Americans.

And that’s the thing. They’re _friends._ That kind of stuff has probably never occurred to Leo in connection to Guang Hong, and he doesn’t want to mess up what they’ve had for two years, now.

So he’ll hold Leo’s hand as a joke, and let go of it when they reach the restaurant, and pretend like his feelings don’t exist.

Because, for all Leo knows, they don’t.

Plain and simple.

...

“Okay, okay,” Leo laughs. He shifts around to sit cross-legged on the bed. “Guang Hong: truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Guang Hong says quietly. He rolls over onto his stomach and crosses his legs in the air behind him.

“You always pick truth,” Phichit complains.

“It's easier.”

“I've got it,” Leo smirks. “Okay, what was your first kiss like?”

Guang Hong looks up in shock.

Leo… Leo didn't just ask him what his first kiss was like, did he?

“My,” he starts. He clears his throat. “My first kiss?”

“Yeah, man,” Leo says. “And don't be stingy on the details, I wanna know everything!”

Guang Hong frantically looks over his shoulder at Phichit, who shrugs helplessly.

 _Tell him,_ Phichit urges with his eyes.

 _But he'll think I'm weird!_ Guang Hong sends back.

Phichit rolls his eyes - Guang Hong knows what that means.

“Uh, guys? What's going on?”

He turns back around with a sigh, burying his face in his hands.

It’s okay. It’s not weird. Leo won’t think he’s weird.

“There are no details,” he says, the words slightly muffled by his palms.

“... what do you mean, ‘there’s no details?’”

Guang Hong slowly lowers his hands, though he can feel the heat rushing to his face.

“I’ve never been kissed,” he shrugs awkwardly, going for casual and probably failing.

Leo’s looking at him… strangely.

“No way,” he says.

“I know, I know, I’m 17, I should have - ”

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Leo interrupts. “I mean, you’re… _you._ How can someone never have wanted to kiss you before?”

What.

No, no, Leo is just saying, like, in general, right? Not talking about himself.

Definitely not talking about himself. Get over yourself, Guang Hong.

“Maybe they have,” Guang Hong defends. “But I don’t want to kiss them. I want to kiss… someone I like.”

“Okay, new truth,” Leo says. “Since that one didn’t work out. Do you like anyone, right now?”

“What are we, middle schoolers?” Guang Hong tries to joke.

“Come on, Guang Hong, tell us!” Phichit joins in.

Guang Hong sighs, defeated.

“Yeah,” he answers. He knows his cheeks are bright red, by now.

“Aww, Guang Hong’s got a crush,” Leo laughs. “Our boy is all grown up.”

“I always knew this day would come,” Phichit says, wiping a fake tear.

_I’ve had a crush for three years now, you idiot._

“Whatever,” Guang Hong mumbles. He refuses to make eye contact with Leo, sure that his blush would only darken if they looked at each other.

“Well, come on, who is it?” Leo asks.

Guang Hong panics. If Leo ever found out, he would be done for. He could lie, and say it’s someone else, or he could -

“You only get one question at a time, Leo,” Phichit reminds him.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you._

“Ah, whatever,” Leo relents. “Your turn, Phichit.”

“Okay… Leo! Truth or dare?”

…

Leo looks beautiful, standing on the tallest podium with a gold medal around his neck. He's smiling broadly - _god,_ that smile - and he's never looked more like he belongs somewhere than now.

“Ji, look at the camera!”

Guang Hong tears his eyes away from Leo and turns his face towards the photographer, holding up his bronze and letting his own smile through.

“Distracted by my dazzling beauty, were you?” Leo teases over the music, still facing forward.

 _Yes, always,_ is the answer on Guang Hong's lips, but he knows how to catch himself by now.

“You wish,” he retorts instead.

Leo laughs.

“I know, I'm hot stuff.”

Guang Hong rolls his eyes.

 _“The medalists will now take a victory lap around the rink,”_ the announcer says over the speakers. _“Please give them a round of applause.”_

Guang Hong turns around and steps off of the podium onto the ice, the other two following suit behind him.

It's a minute or two longer before they actually get to the lap, because the photographer wanted to talk to them about a few things, but eventually they're skating close to the edge of the rink, waving at the crowd.

Leo comes up behind him and casually slings an arm around his shoulder. Guang Hong forces himself to keep breathing normally at the contact. They're so _close,_ pressed together at the sides, and he's leaning down to say something -

“You did amazing, by the way,” Leo whispers.

Guang Hong doesn't even bother trying to hold back his blush at the words. A warm feeling fills his chest, along with the little pang that comes whenever Leo does something like that.

“Thanks,” he whispers back. “You, too, Mr. Gold Medalist.”

Leo grins and squeezes him closer before skating off ahead of him.

Guang Hong thinks he's in love.

…

As he makes his way up the stairwell, Guang Hong takes out his phone and looks again at the text Leo sent him.

 **Leo:** _hey do u wanna come up to the roof with me?_

He wonders why they can't just meet in one of their hotel rooms. It's probably really cold outside, and Guang Hong really doesn't want to freeze to death while he's talking to Leo.

But it's _Leo,_ so of course he said yes.

He finally reaches the final landing, where there's a door with a sign stating “Rooftop Access.” Huddling into his coat to prepare for the cold, he turns the door handle and steps out into the night.

Leo's already there, leaning against the railing with his forearms on the edge. He's facing away from Guang Hong, so the printed “USA” on the back of his jacket is on full display.

He doesn't seem to notice Guang Hong's arrival, because he's just staring up at the sky.

That's okay.

Guang Hong could probably watch Leo do nothing for hours.

But he must have texted him up here for a reason, so Guang Hong gently closes the door behind him, and walks over to stand beside Leo.

“Hi,” he says.

Leo doesn't look over, just smiles slowly.

“Hey,” he says quietly.

The air around them feels… serious, or heavy, or something. Weighted with unrealized potential.

Guang Hong studies the silhouette of Leo's face.

“Why'd you text me?”

“It's really pretty, up here.”

Guang Hong turns to look.

It is really pretty. Though the city lights drown out a lot of the stars, the visible clouds blend into the dark sky to create a peaceful gradient, gradually shifting with the wind. It looks like a watercolor painting.

“It is,” he agrees.

A breeze floats past, and they both shiver a little.

Leo doesn't say anything for a while.

Guang Hong doesn't say anything for a while.

They just look up into the darkness, at the few stars scattered there, at the hazy serenity of twilight. The only sounds come from the distant city below them.

Guang Hong's heart is beating rapidly, and his stomach is tightening in anticipation, though he doesn't know why.

He looks back at Leo, and finds that Leo is looking back at him.

Leo looks more sure, though, like he's in on something important. Like he knows what's happening, or at least why it's happening. He's looking at Guang Hong like he's the secret that needs keeping.

Guang Hong feels like he should be nervous.

But he's just… calm. He trusts Leo.

Leo is turning towards him, now, letting his hands drop to his sides. He's looking at Guang Hong, and Guang Hong is looking back, and Leo's inching closer until their noses are nearly touching, and then he's leaning closer still until their lips are touching.

Guang Hong blinks a few times, but his eyes stay open, in the end. Leo's do, too.

His heart is still pounding away in his chest, and his stomach is all twisted in knots, he's sure. He can hardly believe this is happening, that Leo is - that they're -

So this is what a kiss feels like.

Leo's mouth is soft, he thinks, and warm, and still. His eyes haven't left Guang Hong's, and though the rest of him is calm, they reveal everything.

Leo is scared, like Guang Hong. Leo is excited, like Guang Hong. Leo is nervous, and happy, and shy, like Guang Hong.

He slowly pulls away, and Guang Hong has to force himself not to chase after him.

Leo swallows, eyes roaming over Guang Hong's face.

Guang Hong opens his mouth, and it takes him a few seconds to find his voice.

“What was that,” he whispers.

Leo turns his head back to look at the sky.

“I think,” he says.

Guang Hong waits.

“I feel,” Leo starts over, “I feel like I love you.”

“How?” Guang Hong breathes. “What does it feel like?”

Leo turns again to him.

“It feels like music,” he says. “It's everywhere at once. In my heart. In my head. In my soul. It feels like… like the cheesiest song you've ever heard, and the saddest song you've ever heard, and the craziest song you've ever heard, all at once. That's what it feels like.”

Guang Hong can hardly breathe.

That's what he feels, when he's with Leo, or talking to him, or thinking about him. It can't - it can't be right. Leo can't love him.

Five years.

Five years since Guang Hong first saw that smile. Five years of thinking - _knowing_ that Leo would never think of him that way.

Where did he go so wrong?

Because it seems so obvious, now. Leo feels the same way he does. He just kissed him on the roof, and told him he feels like he loves him, and it feels _right._ It feels like it was supposed to happen, all along, and they both knew it, somehow.

So Guang Hong says, “I love you.”

And Leo smiles, _god,_ he smiles so brightly, and reaches a finger up to tentatively brush Guang Hong's cheek, just under his eye. Guang Hong raises his own hand to cover Leo's, tilting his head into the touch, and tries to give a smile as brilliant as Leo's.

Leo leans down again, and kisses him again, and this time, they both close their eyes.

Guang Hong feels like he's going to explode. It feels like every emotion he's ever felt is bubbling up inside of him, and any minute now, they'll get out of control and boil over, with nothing to keep them in check.

Five years of mooning over Leo, of cursing his smile, of loving him hopelessly, brought to a halt by a simple kiss on the roof of a hotel.

And nothing has ever been more worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely my favorite out of everything I've written for this week. I don't know why I feel the need to share that, but there it is.


End file.
